Edward's Secret
by chica-chilena
Summary: As Bella spends the day with Alice, she learns something very unexpected about Edward. Written for the Taylight Challenge. Cowritten by chicachilena and trine321


Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Hanson. Though we wish we did, we don't. getting some un-PG 13 thoughts about what it would be like to own Taylor Hanson No copyright infringement has been intended.

We have three words for you: Marcy + Erynne awesome.

Thanks to Hannah who beta-read this story :-)

This has been co-written between trine-321 and chica-chilena AKA Trine and Nicole. We will have an account together. So stay tuned for our new pen-name called "Trinic" Enjoy!

Written for the Taylight challenge

Edward's secret

Alice and I were spending the day together at her house while Edward and the rest of the Cullens were out hunting. As Alice had already taken me shopping and forced me to be her makeup guinea pig, we were running out of things to do.

"So what do you plan to do to me next?" I asked, hoping the sarcasm in my voice would mask the fear for her answer.

She smiled as she spoke her reply. "Say, do you want to go in Edward's room?"

"Why?" I asked. "What are you planning?"

"You'll see." She grinned.

Her answer scared me. I decided to try and play along to see what she was up to. "Why are we going into his room, Alice? All he has in there is his music."

"His music is all we need." She cryptically answered.

My confused expression made her laugh. "Just follow me."

"Okay," I said, but it sounded more like a question. This didn't seem like the Alice I knew at all. I assumed she had had a vision, but I couldn't possibly guess what about.

As we walked into his room I desperately hoped this wouldn't lead to anything embarrassing. But, knowing Alice, it probably would.

She led me to a specific section of his CD shelves, and I knew this was where the secret had to lie. I remembered Edward had told me how he had arranged his CDs - by year, and then by personal preference within the frame - so I assumed the key to finding out what Alice was getting at was to know which decade this was.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"What year is this from?"

Her face widened in a huge grin as she replied. "This, my dear, is the shelf for the mid-late '90s."

"Uh-huh." Was all I managed to say since this information only confused me even more.

"This is '95." She said, pointing. "This is '96. And this is the lovely year that was 1997."

"What happened in '97, Alice?"

"1997 was a fine year for the music industry." She stated. "The Spice Girls, Chemical Brothers, The verve and Chumbawamba were some of the famous band that year."

She then took out a CD from the shelf – Debussy from the look of it. That made me even more confused than I already was. Debussy wasn't from the mid-late '90s, as Edward very well knew. So what was a Debussy CD doing in that shelf?

It was obvious that Alice knew the answer, so I waited for her to start explaining. She didn't, at first. She simply walked towards Edward's stereo, put a CD into it and hit play. "'97 was also the year of this song."

A familiar tune blared out of the speakers. I couldn't quite put my finger on where I had heard this before, but I knew it sure wasn't Debussy.

As soon as the vocals began, I knew. "Hanson?" I asked incredulously.

By this time, Alice had started laughing. "Yes indeed." She managed to say in between laughs. "MmmBop."

As she calmed down, she started explaining. "Apparently, Edward has had a secret love for Hanson."

"How long have you known about this?" I asked.

"Only for a couple of days. I got the vision Wednesday and staged a "family camping trip" for today. As I predicted, Edward wouldn't leave you unattended. He wanted to be here himself, but I told him he had to go and feed." She said, smiling wryly. "He'll make it up to you Sunday, when they get back."

MmmBop was still playing. "I never would have thought Edward was a Fanson." Alice chuckled.

"But does it really matter, though? I mean, so what if he liked one song?"

"That's the thing, Bella. It wasn't just one song. I would understand if it was just MmmBop. I mean, _everybody_ loved MmmBop."

"You too, Alice?" I asked incredulously.

She laughed. "Yes, even me. We were _all_ hit by the MmmBop wave. All but Edward. At least that's what we thought at the time." She then paused. "Emmett was probably the worst, though. He convinced Jasper that he looked like Taylor and refused to call Jasper by his real name." She smiled in reminiscence. "It was a fun nickname, though."

I laughed. "That doesn't sound like something Jasper would be fine with."

"Well, as I said, Emmett was the only one who called him that regularly. And, well… I did, too." She looked away. Had she been human, I was sure she would have blushed.

I suddenly remembered her earlier comment. "You said it wasn't just one song."

"No, it isn't."

"Well?"

"There's also this." She said, reaching for the CDs next to the "Debussy" she had removed from the shelf a couple of minutes ago. This one was also a misplaced classical CD. She opened the cover, and, not surprisingly, a Hanson CD was hidden inside. She then took down the CD s next to the gap in the shelf. Each and every one of them had a Hanson CD in it, despite the innocent covers.

"I wonder-" Alice mused before shoving all the CDs into my arms with a bit more force than necessary.

As she turned away from me, I lost the balance I had tried very hard to maintain. With the loss of balance, the loss of the CDs also occurred.

Luckily, Alice snatched them as they were about to hit the floor.

"Nice catch." I noted.

"Well, you know, since _Edward_ isn't here to pick up your mess, _I_ have to." She chuckled. "Besides, can you imagine the look on his face as he found out that not only do we know about his secret music, but we broke the CDs?"

"That would be quite … awkward." I stated.

"Not for you." She replied, raising an eyebrow at me. "You could ruin the entire house and he wouldn't get mad. Me, on the other hand… He would kill me if I made you break a fingernail. Kill me in the metaphorical term, obviously."

I blushed. "Sorry."

"Now, back to what I was doing, before you so inconsiderately decided to lose balance and drop Eddie-boy's CDs on the floor..." She rolled her eyes jokingly at me. She then walked to Edward's couch, lifting it up.

"What are you doing?" I almost yelled.

She ignored my question. "There." She put the couch back down and walked back to me with a box in her hands.

"Here are all the original covers. Want to confuse him and put the CDs where they're supposed to be?" She smiled wickedly.

I didn't have time to answer before she had already finished it.

"So what do you want to do now?" She asked.

"Are you really leaving this up to me?" I asked in reply, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really. I'm just pretending to." She chuckled. "Say, do you want to check this music out?"

"I guess." I sighed, resigned.

She picked a CD up, a burnt edition of "The Walk", and put it in the stereo. "Which track?"

"Uhm… four," I said, picking a random number.

"Four it is." She replied, pushing the 'next' button 3 times.

We sat down on the couch in silence, listening to the music.

"Alice?" I asked after a while, as the song 'Georgia' had come to an end.

"Yes?"

"They're not that bad, huh?"

"Not that bad at all."

I laughed in reply. As my laughter died, we went back to listening in silence.

"Good, even." I broke the silence.

"They really are." She stated. "Who would have guessed?"

"I have to say, I was expecting more mid-late '90s songs. I mean, it's not that I didn't like MmmBop, because I did, but what happened in the '90s need to stay in the '90s." She continued, laughing.

"Huh."

"Very 'huh' indeed," she replied as we sat there, listening to the glory that was Hanson.

After about three songs, Alice suddenly looked terrified. "Uh-oh…"

"Alice? What's wrong?"

"They're coming home a bit earlier than planned. I better-" She mumbled and started walking backwards to the door. "He won't be mad with you. Don't worry." She said as she saw my scared face. "I probably should go. See yah" She suddenly disappeared.

"Alice?" I looked around and noticed that the music was still playing. I walked over to the stereo to turn the music off. I was surprised to find so many buttons. "Uh-oh" I muttered to myself.

"Yes, very uh-oh indeed" I heard Edward's voice say into my ear. I jumped and turned around slowly. I was once again dazzled by Edward's inhuman beauty. I gasped as I saw his crooked smile. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I- uhm…" I looked down embarrassed. What should I say? I couldn't rat out Alice.

Edward looked at me with wondering eyes. "Don't worry. I know Alice put you up to this." He said as he walked closer. My heart beat raced. My face went red as I suddenly remembered that he could hear it perfectly fine.

Edward put a finger under my chin and made me look at him. "Don't be embarrassed." He said and drew even closer. I could feel his cool breath as he put his lips against mine. I pulled my arms around him trying not to overreact. I noticed his arm over my shoulder.

Suddenly the music stopped and Edward pulled away from me. I was still out of breath. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked curiously.

"Why did you turn off the music? I liked it."

"You did?" He asked surprised. "I just thought-"He said insecurely. He looked down, I realized, embarrassed.

"Edward, I would think you were the last person to be embarrassed about your music taste." He looked at me surprised.

"I just… You don't know how the others are. I mean-" He said fast, almost as if he regretted what he had said. He didn't get the chance to end his sentence as my finger touched his lips.

"Shh" I whispered as I felt daring. I put my arms carefully around his neck and kissed him. He whispered my name and kissed me once again.

"Remind me to thank Alice afterwards." I thought I heard him mutter. Then I lost my train of thought again.


End file.
